Beware The Shredder
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Heroes | Terra |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Villains | Shredder |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | First Appearances | Shredder |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Summary | Terra travels to the summit of an unknown mountain to battle Shredder in order to free petrified civilians from his reign of tyranny. |} 'Beware The Shredder '''is a story arc in the Superheroes Galaxy. It is the twentieth story in the Adamantium series, taking place after ''Sudden Treachery. Story Terra travels to a small village up in the secluded mountains. She meets a feeble old man who takes her in and tells her the tale of The Shredder -- a much-feared master of ninjutsu who terrorises the village on an almost-daily basis, covinced that the man he seeks revenge on lives among them. She meets the man's grandson Benny, who has a bad habit of causing panic among the village people for his own amusement. Terra decides to travel to the summit of the mountain and confront Shredder, but she is talked into spending the night and heading there in the morning. During the night, the village is attacked by a crew of ninjas. Terra tries to stand up to them, but she is no match for their agility -- they cause enough damage to send a message that the village won't be allowed to rest until Shredder gets what he wants, before fleeing the scene and returning to the temple at the mountain's peak. The old man informs Terra that Benny is missing, and she comes to the conclusion that he was kidnapped for ransom. Terra makes the journey through the harsh weather to come face-to-face with Shredder and his minions -- sure enough, Benny is being held captive. Shredder gives her an ultimatum, to bring him Yoshihiro, the man who killed his father, in return for Benny's release. Shredder becomes infuriated when Terra claims she knows no-one by that name, and a fight quickly ensues. Shredder causes severe amounts of damage to the inexperienced Terra, including puncture wounds that disable total use of her left arm -- which, in turn, limits the extent of which she can use her geokinetic abilities. The old man from the village arrives just as Shredder prepares to kill Terra, and reveals that he is Yoshihiro. He urges Terra to take Benny and flee the scene, but Terra refuses to leave him to die. They both helplessly fight Shredder until Yoshihiro makes the discovery that this fight is to the death. Working together, Yoshihiro and Terra are able to remove his iron mask, allowing Terra to drive one of Shredder's own gauntlets through his face -- his motionless corpse falls dead in the blood-stained snow. Trivia *This is Terra's first solo arc *This is the first time, since her resurrection, that Raven has not appeared in a story arc from her series Category:Story Arcs Category:Stories Involving Terra Category:Stories From The Second Age Category:Stories From The Adamantium Series Category:Stories With Deaths